Cody Loses His Memory!
by A n A productions
Summary: Just when the next day is an exam date, Cody falls from the 5th floor, loses his memory and broke his leg. Mr Rowland is going to help him by letting him rest for a few days until he gets back his memory. During Cody's rest, he discovers something. Pls R
1. Memory Loss!

The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody: Cody Loses His Memory!

Announcement:

Hey all! Wassup?! A2 (Anonymous 2) writing here! Hope you like this story of mine! Anyway, I kept the last part empty because of suspense! Please R & R! Thanks so much!

And, I don't have permission but I don't want to make any money out of this. I do not own the characters exept Mr Rowland in this fanfic. Plus, 777 is either a pause, start or

change of scene. I used 777 because it's a lucky number! This is my first fanfic, so please forgive me if something is wrong!

777

"Okay," Zack Martin explained. "What we're looking for is a few pieces of flying homework, Math homework."

"So, I'm supposed to help you find it?" Cody asked curiously.

Zack stared at him, with an evil look.

"I'm guessing," Cody said while he shrugged. "Yes?"

Zack nodded.

"Yes, it is definitely a yes, yes?"

"Yes!" Zack shouted.

"Hey, hey! Look! There's a piece!"

Cody stretched his hand and tried to reach it as it was a little far but a little close too.

"I… I can't… reach… re-re-ach…" Cody struggled. "IT!!!"

He fell. Straight down from the 5th story. Head first.

Flash back

"Mommy! I want that!" Cody asked when he was just 3 years old.

"You mean that? The one flying outside the balcony?" Carrie Martin, the twins' mother asked.

"Yes!" Cody replied.

He reached out for it himself and…

He fell out, head first, again.

End flash back

"Cody! Cody! Are you alright? Tell me! TELL ME!" Zack screamed.

"Um, excuse me, kind sir, but who is… Cody?" Cody asked.

Zack stared at him for a while. Then suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Yeah right! 'Oh, who is Cody? Who is Cody?'" Zack imitated.

"I'm serious! WHO IS CODY?!" Cody asked as he shook Zack.

"Okay, okay. Cody… is… you…"

"What?! I am not Cody! Wait," Cody realised. "What the heck is my name?!"

"Wait a minute," Zack explained, "You equals Cody; I equals Zack; Mom equals… Mom."

"So how are you related to me, Zest?"

"First of all, I AM NOT ZEST!!! And second of all, I am your brother! Your TWIN brother!"

"Okay," Cody sighed.

"OH! You've lost your memory! Oh no! Tomorrow's the… the EXAM!"

"Exam? Anyway, who's our teacher?"

Zack sighed.

"Just try to stand up and let's go home." Zack said.

"Okay!"

Cody tried standing up, but he couldn't!

"Er… Zes… er… Zack, I meant. I can't stand up!" Cody shouted.

"No way!" Zack helped him up. "Look! You're fine now!"

Soon, Cody fell down on the grass.

"I think, I broke my leg." Cody said.

"What?!" Zack screamed. "You mean, you can't walk?"

Cody stared at him. "DUH" came out of his mouth.

"Oh."

Zack took out a cell phone and dialled for the ambulance.

777

"He's fine. He can be discharged today, now." Dr. James said to Carrie and Zack while Cody was in the ward.

777

"Okay, Cody, my _younger_ brother," Zack explained, and treated Cody like a big baby. "This is _our_ room, where we sleep. And there is the kitchen where we _cook_. Understand?"

"Yes," Cody asked, "so where was the place I fell, and what was I doing before I fell?"

"Yes, er," Zack lied. "You were reaching for _your_ homework and you fell from the 5th floor, our secret play place."

"Okay," Cody said.

777

The next day…

"A test, that test, TODAY." The new Math teacher, Mr Rowland, said, "on Algebra."

"Test? Zack! You didn't tell me that there was a test today! I don't even know what is Algebra!" Cody shouted.

"Oh, that easy! What is 2+3?" Zack asked, pretending he is a professional.

"Let me think…" Cody thought, "it's 2!"

"W-w-wr-o-on, c-c-co-orr-" Zack stammered. "CORRECT!"

"Yes!"

"Go to your places now! The test is starting!" Mr Rowland ordered.

777

Announcement:

Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you like it! This is the first story from A n A Productions, A2 (Anonymous 2). Again, please R & R! Bye!


	2. Cody's Future Flash

-1The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody: Cody Loses His Memory! (Chapter 2)

Author's note:

Yo, yo, yo! Wassup dudes? How did you like my previous chapter? Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and favourited it. Hope you enjoy this story. By the way, I don't have permission but I don't want to make any money out of this. I do not own the characters except Mr Rowland in this fanfic. Forgive me for any mistakes!

777

"Er, Mr Rowland," Zack asked. "You see, Cody lost his memory after falling down from the 5th story and, he has forgotten EVERYTHING you thought him."

"Well, if that true, let me give him a little test."

Mr Rowland went straight to Cody and asked him "what is 5+0?"

"4! Aren't I smart?" Cody replied.

"Okay, this is true for once, right?" Mr Rowland asked Zack.

"Duh!!!"

"Okay, I'll call your Mother right away."

777

At home…

"I told you not to let Cody go to school!" Carrie shouted.

"Sorry Mom," Zack apologised. "I promise I will never do that ever again."

"As if that will happen!" Carrie thought.

"As if that WILL happen!" Zack thought, too.

"Excuse me," Cody asked. "Who," He pointed to Carrie, "are you?"

"Me? Well, I AM YOUR MOTHER!" Carrie screamed.

"Err, Mom, Mr Rowland said he wanted me to rest at home until I get my memory back."

"Okay," Carrie replied.

777

First day of rest…

"MOM!!!" Cody ordered. "I want chicken soup, not beef soup!"

Carrie sighed. "Okay, I'll change it!"

"It better be quick!" Cody ordered.

777

Second day of rest…

"MOTHER!!! I thought I said I wanted beef soup, not chicken soup!!!" Cody ordered, again.

"But I thought-" Carrie tried to make a point.

Cody gave her a stare. An evil one.

"Okay…" Carrie whispered.

777

While in school…

"How do you do this again?" Zack thought during the Math test which was postponed.

"If only Cody was here! He'd give me clues! VALUBLE CLUES!" Zack whispered.

Then, he came across a question which he knew how to do.

"YES! I FINALLY KNOW HOW TO DO A QUESTION!" He shouted.

Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Finally…" He whispered as he sat down.

777

After school in the Tipton Hotel…

"Hi Mom! How's Cody doing?" Zack asked.

"Fine," she replied, "but I'm not…" she said as she fainted on the floor.

"Okay…" Zack said.

"Hi brother! How was school?!" Cody asked when Zack stepped into the room.

"Fine, except the fact that I got humiliated in front of the whole class!"

"Oh," Cody said.

Suddenly Cody had a flash, not a flash back, but more like a future flash!

Future flash

Both Zack and Cody are 18. Zack is studying at Jidsten Academy, the best Academy in Boston while Cody is studying at Paskdens Academy, the worse Academy in Boston. It turns out Cody had not been working hard in his studies but Zack has.

Future flash end

"Whoa! I better get my memory back soon!" Cody screamed.

"Huh?" Zack asked curiously.

"Err, nothing."

"Fine," Zack sighed.

777

Author's note:

Thanks for reading, y'all! Hope you like it (again)! Written by A2! Please R&R! Thanks again!


End file.
